sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Reunion of Old Friends
Jindra moves closer, skipping a barstool between them, she sits near Morganna at the bar. She sets her glass down and then turns her eyes to the familiar woman. She stares at her for a moment more, trying to decided, what if anything, she should say. "Morganna?" she asks in a gentle voice, swiveling in her chair to look more directly at the bandaged woman. Morganna stares at Jindra for a long monent, looking as though, for the longest time, she isn't going to acknowledge the woman. Finally, she raises her glass to her cry, burnt and blistered lips with a bandaged hand, and nods, 'Jindra.. fancy meeting you here." the blue eye flashes brightly at the pretty woman. Jindra smiles faintly, unable to take her eyes off the bandages around the woman. "Yes, it is a strange place to bump into one another." She takes a sip of her blue drink before continuing. "Are you ...." she struggles for the words, "are you allright?" she asks, nodding her head to the many bandages. Morganna looks at her bandages for a moment, her right eye shows a hint of tiredness, pain.. and that constant fire that burns within it. "I'm fine." she says with a slightly rasp, "Got chased into a sandstorm by sand people... I'm alive.." Jindra frowns, "Tuskan raiders?" she says rhetorically. "You are lucky from what little I have ever heard of them." Her eyes carefully look over the bandages, the doctor coming out in her. She shakes her head, looking back at the bar. She notes the nod from Cos'sack and returns it with one of her own. Morganna nods and sips her drink, grunting, "I get by with a little help from my friends." she glances over at the quarren for a moment, and then back to her drink, grunting, "I'll live, but a few more seconds, and I wouldn't have had any skin left." Jindra takes another sip of her drink, her eyes still focusing on Morganna. "Well, I hope you are getting good care, MOrganna," she says, her tone growing serious. "Wounds such as that can easily become infected." She meets the woman's gaze again and tries to offer her a smile. Seated at the bar with Jindra, Morganna nods, and grunts, "I know.. I've been changing the bandages alot.. and it itches, which means its getting better." her left eye flashes. Avid walks into the cantina letting his eyes adjust to the light..or the lack thereof. He heads toward the bar and orders a shot of lemmon whiskey. Avid downs a shot of lemon whiskey and taps the bar for another. Wuher, disgruntled as always pours another with a grunt and says, "For 5 cred I'll give ye the bottle." Avid simply shakes his head and says, "NAh, I'm trying to limit my drinking." Jindra nods, satisfied with the answer for now. "Well, that is good to hear. Glad you are taking care." A smile creeps over her features and she turns back to Morganna. "So, tell me, besides encountering Sand People, what have you been up to?" She grips her glass idly, her eyes on Morganna. Morganna rubs her wrist, scratching the itchy skin beneath the bandage, her eye catches Aviid, and her head turns towards him, although she doesn't smile, the harshness in her right eye disappears for a moment, she grunts, "hey, Ugly.. thought you abandoned me on this rock." the woman's left eye flashes. She answers Jindra, "I haven't been up to much." she shrugs heavily. Avid looks at Wuher and downs the second shot. "Whats new old dog?" he asks. Wuher, with his usual disdain says, "Not a lot, heard rumors that a moisture farm was destroyed last night outside Gatherdy. Man said the whole family was wiped out..even the wee ones. Tusken's have to be warring to do that.. Got us all wonderin." Jindra turns slowly to look at the person Morganna was addressing before her. She glances at the bartender as he speaks, and she then turns back to Morganna. "Nothing much hmm? How long have you been here on Tatooine?" she says, making conversation. Avid turns from Wuher after giving him a nod and says, "I couldn't abandon you Morganna, I like continual verbal abuse too much." he grins. He turns to Wuher and says, "We'll talk later." and then walks over to the ladies. He pulls up a chair beside morganna and looks at the other woman and smiles. Morganna raises the drink to her lips and frowns at the thing Wuher said, she grunts, "They killed a family instead of me.. sweet." the woman snorts and shrugs, "I've been on Tat for a few days now, I'd leave, but I have some stuff to do." she smiles to Avid and cracks her knuckles, "What would yer self esteem do without me? certainly it would be high, and we can't have that." Avid chuckles at the scarred woman's humor, "Surely, I need someone to keep me down. Figured an angry scarred woman would do the trick." he looks at Morganna, but his eyes aren't sarcastic, they are eyes of admiration. Then he looks to the other woman after a momment, "I'm being rude. My name Is Turk Alexander Avid Madam, and I am at your service." he says extending his hand. Jindra looks to the man as he sits, her eyes following him . She chuckles under her breathe at the exchange between them. She lifts her glass to her lips, taking a small sip before lowering the now half empty glass to the bar. Jindra takes the offered hand and smiles,"Pleasure to meet you..my name is Jindra," she says simply. Morganna grumnts to Jindra and Avid, "I'd have introduced you two, but you both know how rude I can be." she points to Jindra, "I've known her for a while.. she's a doctor ytoo." the woman shivers and leans on the bar, looking more like some forlorn animal, "I seem to attract medics." Avid takes Jindra's hand and kisses it cordially. Then he takes his seat, "I'm pleased to make your aquiantance Jindra." he looks at Morganna and says, "better then attracting morticians," as he smiles widely. He looks at Jindra and asks, "So, what brings you to this dust ball?" Jindra shifts her weight in her seat as Morganna tells of knowing her. She clears her throat and looks back at Avid with some renewed interest. "Oh..you are a Medic too?" she says, glancing at Morganna with a hint of nervousness before replying. "Well, thought there may be something here for me. I see that there was a medical establishment here....is that where you work?" she asks. Morganna rolls her eye at Avid's chivalry and snorts, "Oh pleae.. I'm gonna be sick here." the scarred woman raises the drink to her parched lips, taking a long, and well deserved, sip. Avid grins at Jindra and says, "No, What i know is elementary first aid." he leans back in his seat and glances at Morganna before saying to jindra, "I wish i knew more though. You can never know too much medical knowledge. So, I take it your an Imperial citizen then?" The scarred woman looks at Jindra with a confused look, and is about to say something, but clamps her mouth shut (Oh.. she's under cover).. the woman thinks to herself. Jndra shakes her head, "Well, not exactly, I've not been on Tatooine long, you see." She shrugs her shoulders, glancing back at Morganna with casual look but wary look. "I don't want to affiliate myself with any one faction just yet," she says, reaching for her glass and taking a large drink. "First aid hmmm?" she muses, "Well, Morganna, if you are going to be sick looks like this is as good a place as any." Jairen steps into the entryway, hands resting nonchalantly on the hilt of his sword. Stopping on the dias, he glances around the room for a moment, taking in whatever is there before proceeding. Morganna grins like a predator to Jindra, "I'd say you could fly with me, but.." she snorts, "I work alone." the scarred and bandaged woman leans forward, "Anyone wanna change my dressings? Heck, I got a choice here.. I can go for mr Sting spray, or Ms.. er.. I think she was actually gentle." Avid sees Jarien enter, but blushes a bit and turns his head toward the women he is with. He looks at Wuher and says, "Drink...Kallan Rum..." and gets up to snatch the bottle from the man. 'I can't believe I puked on his boots.' he thinks to him self, very embarrassed by the whole event. He takes his seat by Morganna. Jairen hmmms to himself as his eyes light on Morganna, shaking his head slightly as he seems to recognise her from somewhere. He steps off the dias and moves, or rather glides, towards the bar soundlessly. Jindra grins at Morganna, "Don't blame him too much Morganna," she says, flashing a smile at the man. "With your wounds, I think anything would sting a bit." She rests her elbow on the edge of the bar and watches Avid retrieve his rum. Jairen steps up to the bar, taking a container of clear liquid that is ready for him by the time he reaches it. Turning around, glass in hand, he looks over the room again, eyes alert for... something. Morganna finishes off her drink, and looks down at the empty glass with a snort. From her slight weave, the woman appears to be getting slightly on the tipsy side, "Wuh.. yer waterin' these down." she snorts indigintly and peers around the bar. Her mismatched gaze rests on Jairen for a moment, her eye flashes, causing her scars to stand out more.. she recognizes the man from somewhere.. or at least.. the sword. Avid twists the rum's cap free and turns the bottle up. He takes a couple of gulps before sitting it on the table. His eye waters a bit, but drinking rum like water is bound to cause some-kind of phsyical reaction, even in a seasoned drinker. "Morganna is as hard as nails." he says smileing at her, "But she's good in a fight." His eyes stray to the heavily armed man from the other night. Either he is an Imperial or he is very very brave. Jairen watches the conversation from a distance, his expression showing absolutely no emotion as he calmly sips his drink. He seems to have a rather wide berth given to him by most of the patrons. Well, the sober ones anyhow. Jindra squints her blue eyes at Amara as she wavers just slightly. Jindra nods her head as she listens to Avid, "Oh, I know she is tough, at least from what I have seen of her," she recounts. She takes in a deep breathe and says, "Less fighting may keep her out of bandages though." Morganna cracks her knuckles , and looks at Avid's bottle, "hey.. can I have some of that?" she grins toothily and tipsily, rolling her eyes to Jindra, "hey.. just because you don't like fighting.. and it was running away that did this to me." she snrots, "hell.. when I fight, I usually win.." she scratches behind her ear and snorts, "I want to find the newsguy that called me hideous so I can beat the crap out of him.. blasted, media slaves." Avid takes a gentler drink of the rum and says to Jindra, "Well, I think it would be safe to advise you to keep your desert travel plans at bay. Wuher said they seem to be in a war-like state and have been butchering farmers and travelers." Then he leans back and glances at his chrono..."Well ladies, I must be going to the hangar bay, I am having a reverse power coupleing replaced and ...I sware that crate is going to fall apart on me." Then he stands and looks at Morganna, "I'll be in my ship if you need me..: then to Jindra, "it was nice meeting you." He moves the bottle over to Morganna, "You can have it all." he says smileing. Jairen turns to speak with another being as it comes up and says something to him. The heavily armed man converses with the being for a while, then it walks off and he goes back to watching the conversation down the bar from him. News guy?" Jindra asks after Avid has left. "What happened?" She looks rather confused at the moment, peering back at Morganna. Jairen continues to sip his drink, left hand resting on his sword hilt. Morganna looks at her arms for a moment, she unscrews the lid of the rum bottle and takes a long swig of it, she makes a face, "Oh man,... this is cheap stuff." she puts the bottle back down on the bar, "He wanted me to take him to KOS and he'd only pay me 50-200 Credits, and he called me greedy.. after I laughed in his face." Jindra nods, "Oh," she says simply. She takes the last sip of her blue drink, putting the empty glass back on the bar. "Tell me, did you meet Avid here?" she leans back on the barstool, placing her hands in her lap. The bartender wisks away the glass and Jindra nods for one more. Morganna flares her nostrils, and passes the bottle between her hands, she shakes her head, "No, I met him on KOS, like most of the people I've met.." she rubs the back of her neck and frowns. Jindra watches Morganna for a silent moment before continuing the conversation. "Something wrong?" she asks calmly. The bartender slides a full glass toward her, but he says nothing. Morganna shakes her head and takes a swig from the bottle, "Nope, No.. I'm just brooding as usual." she yawns and looks at the bottle, "And drunk." Jairen finally turns from watching the two conversing women to look back out over the room in general. Jindra sips from her drink and glances at the bottle in front of Morganna. "Perhaps you have had enough," she says, smiling broadly. "I've thought about you now and agains since I last saw you. It is good to see you again, though I wish you were in better ...well, condition, I mean," she stumbles over the words and frowns to herself. Morganna snorts and looks at Jindra, she rolls her eye, "I'm still a colldblooded killer, apart from that, I'm fine.. I'm better... I'm still alive, and that says something." Jindra grins at Morganna, having seen another side of her. But that was quite a long time ago and Jindra does not argue in the least. "So you are. May you stay that way," she says lifting her glass in an informal toast. She takes a sip and smiles back at her. "Despite the bandages, you are better than when I saw you last." Morganna nods and doesn't take a swig from the bottle, she just looks at it, grunting, "I'm more in control than I was... but I almost snapped my brain in two getting this control.. I got addicted to spice and fought it off.. I still get cravings in places like this.. I'm strong.." Jairen glances back at the pair at the mention of killing and spice. Hmms to himself then returns to looking over the room. Jindra nods her head, listening closely. "I know you are strong. you have to be." She pulls at her jacket, wrapping it around her a little closer. "Places like this are probably make it harder than anything to resist," she says in an understanding tone, as understanding as you can get in such cases, perhaps more from a clinical point of view. The scarred woman tilts her head, and shrugs, "Harder to resist.. but in places like this, at least I don't get looks of disdain from too many people... here.. I fit in.." she picks at one of her bandages idly, "Even looking like this, people look at me with more respect than pity, and I like it.." Suddenly, a melodically accented voice comes from the direction of the man with a sword. The tone is almost like someone singing plesantly than someone talking. "Perhaps if you acted with more care, you would not have to look like that, then you would fit in other places as well m'lady." Nodding her head, Jindra looks down at the swirling liquid in her glass. She somehow knows what Morganna means, but she herself feels slightly uncomortable in these surroundings. She looks up at the sound of the voice, following it to the stranger at the end of the bar. She looks at the man and then back to Morganna,"Do you know him?" she asks curiously. Morganna turns her head slowly to the man, and sneers, "Nobody asked for your opinion." she snorts, looking down at the bandages, "These weren't caused by my carelessness, thank you.. and I'm not gonna change for noone." she shrugs and looks at Jindra, "Don't know him, but I have seen him around here before, I think.. when I still had the damn squid tagging along with me.. this was after you met me, but before the Caspar plague." Once again, the man's voice echos from down the way. "I am quite aware you did not ask my opinion m'lady, I was simply offering advice to help solve your current dilema since it offers you some apparent distress." He is very polite, almost infuriatingly so. Jindra looks back at the man speaking again and slowly looks back at Morganna. "I am sure he didn't mean a thing by it." She reaches for her glass, taking a large drink. Morganna clenches her fist and snorts, she bites her tongue, resisting the tempration tosnap back, or leap towards the man. She is in no condition to fight, and avoiding trouble around stromtroopers is probably alot better than starting it. The woman narrows her eye and growls, "He doesn't know me.. that's all." Jairen seems to have forgotten about Morganna and the other woman now watching the room again idlely, his finished drink placed on the bar next to him, hands resting nonchalantly on the hilt of his sword as he leans against the bar. Jindra turns her attention back to her drink, thinking it best not to mention or draw attention to the man anymore. "I never thought I would find you on Tatooine Morganna. Things are...pretty tight around here lately. " She glances toward the entrance and a band of stormtroopers looking over the area. Several Stromtroopers move around the room, doing routine inspections, making sure noone is causing trouble or anything like that. However, depsite his arsenal, the Troopers completely pass Jairen like he isn't even there. Morganna snorts, and leans back, "I have no qualms with the Empire, Jindra, just as I have no qualms with the NR or Caspar.. I just drift aimlessly between everywhere, I'm happy to keep it that way." She tenses slightly as the troopers near, rubbing her chin. with a bandaged hand Avid walks back into the canteena, yawning. He heads to the bar and gets a bottle of beer. The troopers pass Morganna and Jindra, rifles at the ready. One of the trio stops and steps up to Morganna. "You are aware that weapons without authorized permits are not allowed on this planet, correct?" Jindra watches the troopers out of the corner of her eye, but she does not move her head at all. She flashes a look at Morganna and then rests her elbow casually on the bar . Morganna rises slowly from her seat and nods, "Yes, I am aware." she is slightly drunk, "I have a permit, please.. let me get it for you..." The monstrous woman doesn't seem nervous in the slightest, she moves her hand slowly to her belt, the opposite side to her blaster. Two troopers lower their rather evil looking rifles at Morganna as she moves her hand. Morganna rolls her eye and snorts, "I ain't gonna try anything..." she produces a datacard from her belt and hands it to the squad leader, "All my permits are on here." she grunts quietly. Jairen watches the scene at the other end off the bar with detatched interest. The lead ST takes the padd and flips it on, reading through a few things. "Everything seems in order." the leader's voice comes through. "But you'd be advised to file for a standard permit from the regional offices." Jindra looks at the permit and then up to the hidden face of the trooper. She takes a drink slowly, turning toward the bar and putting her back to the troopers. The ST hands the padd back to it's owner and then the trio proceeds down the bar. Avid rubs his sand paper chin and takes the bottle from the Bartender who pops the top of the beer for him. He watches the Storm troopers with disdain, but says nothing. He holds his breat remembering how Morganna clung to that pouch when they were treking through the desert. Morganna holds her hand out to take the datacard, she nods with a grunt, favouring her right leg. She looks at the datcard for a long moment, and puts it into the pouch, she would never leave that behind. Avid walks over to the seat he had left an hour before and takes a seat. He doesn't say anything to Morganna, but he does touch her arm briefly with his right hand. He looks over at Jindra and raises an eyebrow. Morganna tenses at Avid's touch, but she doesn't take a swipe at him as she would most people. The woman sits back down on her stool, placing the pouch between her legs, "How's the ship?" she asks Avid, unscrewing the bottle of rum as though nothing happened. Jindra looks out at the man now seated next them, her body facing the bar. She shakes her head, looking now at Morganna. She says nothing, but simply takes another drink from her glass. Avid grunts, "It's home, but it's a pile of junk with a nice paint job. I've had to do 1050 credits worth of repairs on her in the past month." He looks at Morganna and then takes a drink of his beer. Morganna nods to Avid, snorting slightly, "Figures, I've had to get my sublights fixed a bunch of times." the woman frowns and looks at Jindra, "What? Why are you lookin' at me like that?" Looking as if surprised, Jindra sits up a little straighter. "Like what?" she says innocently. She smiles at Morganna and then focuses on the troopers still moving through the cantina. "I am just not...fond of stormtroopers that's all." Avid looks over to Jindra and places an index finger to his lips. Then he says, "I heard that the Sand people are really getting roudy out-side anchor head. Seems they have a new war-chief that doesn't seem to want to live with humans." he says turning the bottle up. Morganna rubs her chin, and takes a long swig of the rum, "Sand people.. From what I've heard, we're awful lucky to be alive." the scarred woman coughs. Jindra frowns, listening to them both. "So, is anything being done about this new war-chief?" she says, turning to Avid. "The Imperials concerned at all?" she asks, rolling her eyes slightly. Morganna pulls a chrono out of her pocket and curses, "Damn.. I'm late for a business meeting." the woman stands up and leaves the bottle of rum on the bar, "Damn.. and I'm kinda drunk too.. this is gonna be fun.." the woman begins to limp away from the bar. Avid looks over at Jindra and says, "I hear they are doing a lot of combat patrols out-side of Anchor head, but nothing hear." he looks at Morganna and says, "Good luck. I'll be around for a while." Morganna nods to Avid, "So Will I.. I wanna catch up with ya before I leave the planet.." she limps out of the door, pulling the cowl over her face. Reunion of Old Friends